villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:AngelOfLight666/PE Proposal: Alan Yates
Ok, look, i know that we all know that Alan Yates is already in the PE category, since he is one of the most evil characters in all fiction, but i'm doing this proposal to have him as an approved evil character, ok? Let's start. WHAT IS THE WORK Cannibal Holocaust is a 1980 italian cannibal horror film directed by Ruggero Deodato and written by Gianfranco Clerici, one of the main characters, Dr Monroe, portrayed by Robert Kerman, is an anthropologist from the New York University who leads a rescue team into the amazon rainforest to locate a missing crew of four filmmakers. At first, it seems like the crew were victims, but actually, they were the ones who started a conflict by attacking the indigenous people who lived in the amazon, going far enough to burn their entire village and rape a girl. WHO IS HE?/WHAT HE HAS DONE?/MORAL EVENT HORIZON According to the film's official page, which was written from an in-universe perspective, Alan Yates was born and raised in Owego, New York, obtaining his bachelor's degree from Columbia, he took some anthropology and film classes, and he discovered that his purpose on life was to shoot documentary films, and with this, he thought that he could show the truth of the world without the manipulation found in commercial cinema and media. Alan never had any good intentions, and he became a very evil and greedy, misanthropic and sociopathic human beings. See, the documentaries that he shot, which where very shocking and disturbing in nature, were rumored to be fake, which was then confirmed, and it was exposed on CBS's 60 minutes in TV. Then, he wanted to shoot another documentary, called "The Green Inferno", in where he wanted to be as sensationalistic as possible, while exploring the amazon rainforest alongside three other filmmakers to search for a group of cannibals, and this is when his story in the movie begins. When they find the village in where the indigenous people live, the first thing that they do is burn it down, while forcing the people to stay inside to kill them. Keep in mind that many of these people are children, and that even if they are cannibals, this action that was guided by Alan was commited simply for fun, and because he thought that he was going to make money and be famous, he didn't have any good intention. Second, they gang rape a indigenous girl, and presumably kill her and impale her (although this last part is debatable), which again, is leaded by Alan Yates, he's the one who orders the rest of the crew, with Faye for example being against this action. Third, and last, Alan leaves his crew to die, just to save himself, which shows that Alan doesn't care at all about his "friends", and he was just using them to achieve his goals. SCREEN TIME Very disturbingly, all of his actions are shown on screen, even the rape scene, and though it's never shown if Alan and his crew impaled the girl, it's shown how Alan grins about it before one cameraman tells him that they are filming. STORY TYPE Although the director, Ruggero Deodato wanted to cause controversy with this film, he also wanted to give a message about real world evils. The story itself is very serious, and all the actions are played for drama. REDEEMING QUALITIES?/MITIGATING FACTORS? Absolutely none, Alan Yates was never a good person, the reason on why he became so evil is not tragic at all, he just became evil because of his greed and sadism, because he had chosen to be a monster. There are some people (mostly trolls) who believe that Alan loved his girlfriend Faye because he wanted to save her at some point of the movie, but guess what, Alan leaves her to die and he doesn't care at all when she's being GANG RAPED by the cannibals, so in other words, he just played with his only redeeming quality and killed it. CHARACTER TRAITS/MORAL AGENCY He's a human, who has made many documentaries about human nature, which means that he can understand good and evil, he just doesn't think that actions are evil when they are commited by him. INDIVIDUALS He's one individual, who leads a crew, but after all, he's the one who orders them to commit atrocities, and the one that planned everything that the crew does. INDIVIDUAL CAPABILITY He leads the crew, which, although it does have more technology than the cannibals, it doesn't really have many resources besides some guns and cameras, but he uses everything to the fullest, he even uses a stick to burn the village. HEINOUS STANDARDS Well, Cannibal Holocaust is a very, very, very dark film, in where there are a lot of cannibal tribes, but there's a important detail about them, they are entire groups, with an unknown leader, meaning that none of the cannibals is considered the most evil out there, and most importantly, they are depicted sympathetically, being victims of Yates' cruelty and sadism. NO SYMPATHY Sympathy, for him? nah, he's never depicted sympathetically, the movie itself attempted to show us how evil he was. CONCLUSION? A solid yes, this guy needs to be approved because he surely deserves it for being such an evil character. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals